Proliferation of smooth muscle cells (SMCs) in the vessel wall is an important event in the formation of vascular lesions in atherosclerosis, after vascular reconstruction or in response to other vascular injury. For example, treatment of atherosclerosis frequently includes the clearing of blocked vessels by angioplasty, endarterectomy or reduction atherectomy, or by bypass grafting, surgical procedures in which atherosclerotic plaques are compressed or removed through catheterization (angioplasty), stripped away from the arterial wall through an incision (endarterectomy) or bypassed with natural or synthetic grafts. These procedures remove the vascular endothelium, disturb the underlying intimal layer, and result in the death of medial SMCs. This injury is followed by medial SMC proliferation and migration into the intima, accompanied by excessive deposition of extracellular matrix. This lesion development characteristically occurs within the first few weeks and up to six months after injury and stops when the overlying endothelial layer is reestablished. In humans, these lesions are composed of about 20% cells and 80% extracellular matrix.
In about 30% or more of patients treated by angioplasty, endarterectomy or bypass grafts, thrombosis and/or SMC proliferation in the intima causes re-occlusion of the vessel and consequent failure of the reconstructive surgery. This closure of the vessel subsequent to surgery is known as restenosis.
A similar process of SMC proliferation has also been observed in organ transplants, and may contribute to transplant atherosclerosis and organ failure. The intimal thickening in this process involves only the grafted organ.
It has been postulated that platelet mitogens, such as platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), play a role in the development of atherosclerotic plaques (see Ross et al., Cell 46: 155-169, 1986; Harker, Am. J. Cardiol. 60: 20B-28B, 1987). One proposed mechanism for plaque formation is the release by platelets, at sites of endothelial denudation, of growth factors that stimulate SMC growth (Ross and Glomset, N. Eng. J. Med. 295: 369-377, 420-425, 1976; Ross, Arteriosclerosis 1: 293-311, 1981). Moore et al. (Thrombos. Haemostas. (Stuttg.) 35: 70, 1976) and Friedman et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 60: 1191-1201, 1977), using an indwelling catheter injury model, reported an inhibition of experimentally induced intimal lesion formation in rabbit arteries by prolonged thrombocytopenia induced by administration of anti-platelet serum. It has also been postulated that SMCs may themselves produce PDGF which stimulates lesion development through an autocrine mechanism (Ross et al., ibid; Walker et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83: 7311-7315, 1986). Fingerle et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 8412-8416, 1989) investigated intimal lesion formation in thrombocytopenic rats and concluded that platelets do not play a role in the initial SMC proliferation after balloon injury but may regulate SMC migration into the intima. Platelets are now known to release a number of growth factors, including PDGF, epidermal growth factor (EGF), transforming growth factors alpha and beta (TGF.alpha.and TGF.beta.), insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) and platelet derived endothelial cell growth factor, as well as several chemoattractant molecules. Although certain studies implicate PDGF in processes associated with lesion development, no studies have shown the participation of PDGF in these processes in primates.
Removal of atherosclerotic plaques by angioplasty or endarterectomy has limited efficacy, and no effective treatment for restenosis of treated vessels or stenosis of bypass grafts has been developed. There is therefore a need in the art for methods of reducing or preventing the development of SMC-rich lesions in vascular walls, including stenosis of blood vessels following vascular injury, such as injury due to balloon catheterization, endarterectomy or reduction atherectomy, as well as in vascular grafts, organ transplants and catheter emplacements. The present invention provides such methods and fulfills other, related needs.